


Mermaid sex

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Merpeople, POV First Person, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I tell you about the time I fucked my mermaid girlfriend.
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	Mermaid sex

Today was a busy day at the beach, something that could be a problem. I ignore that fact and make my way to our special cove. Near that place there's a small forest, giving just enough cover for our meetings. I sit on a rock for a few minutes before she rises from the water.  
A few weeks ago I met a mermaid, Marina. She might at first like any cute girl, but her lower body is an emerald green tail with fins. Her breasts are covered by similaly covered scales, and two smaller fins portrude from her temples.

We managed to click together rather well, and decided to try and meet each other once a week. Marina makes her way out of the water, but since it's hard to move on land, I get up from the rock and sit down besides her. She greets me with a kiss, and we talk for a while.

I eventually notice that crowd near the main short seems to have increased in size, something that i point out. Marina respons by once again kissing me, this time putting her tounge in my mouth. She also starts pulling down my swimtrunks, a hint that I understand.

Clothes discarded, I lay down on the sand, allowing Marina to move on top of me. Her tail scales are soft, like half of her is a large pillow. We cuddle naked for a while, touching each other. Marina rubs me while I play with her scaly breasts and fingers her. Her entrance lies between the skin and scale portions of her.

We eventually decide to get going, and Marina guides me into her. I wrap my legs around her tail while we thrust into each other. We hear the sounds of some people approaching, so we, still fucking each other, roll into the water to hide. Since Marina has gills she supplies me with air, by once again making out with me. We continue our love making, and Marina starts flapping her tail in pleasure. The dorsal fins hit me a few times, which honestly feels amazing.

I eventually cum inside her. People are still a bit too close for me to leave safely, so I wait underwater with her, still inside her and air supplied from her. After ten minutes or so I manage to leave, saying goodbye to one another.

Over the next few months, Marina's midsection gets larger and larger. I made her pregnant. I was worried at first, but she reassured me that merfolk parenting is more like turtles. We continue to have sex, but I give her round belly some extra love. One day she tells me that she's about to give birth, so I set up a camp in our cove for two days. When the big day comes she lays on the sand and starts pushing while I provide her with support. One after one small round eggs exit her vagina, which opens up and closes for every egg.   
She ended up laying a total of 30 eggs, which we bury in the sand together until they hatch.

We cuddle together in the water, calming ourselves from the events. It doesn't take long before I wrap my legs around her tail again.


End file.
